Charge
Most robos will be invincible when a charge attack is performed. (Your robo usually turns red.) In older games, it is known as a collision attack. Every robo has a unique charge attack. This attack is very powerful, and it always knocks the opponent's robo down if it is done correctly. Upon charging, your robo homes in on the opponent's robo, and some even continue to home in after a short period of time. Charges can be useful in performing combos and providing high damage while the opponent when he is downed. However typically when used for combos, charges should hit before the opponent is down, thus near or at the end of a combo string. However, you will be vulnerable to attacks (pods in particular) before and after you charge, so be careful; charges should not be relied upon as one's primary attack. The lag times are different for every robo. It is important to know the charge attacks for both your robo and your opponent's because it may mean exploiting or defending a weakness. Types There are four different variations of charges: Attack Charges directly into foe. The most common charge type. e.g. Ray Mk II, Ray 01 Flak Charges up into the air. Intended to be an anti-air defense. e.g. Bit, Amy, Gigantron Movement Clears obstacles. It usually makes the robo jump, to avoid walls or crates. e.g. Swift, Tempest, Shadow Evasion Avoid damage. e.g. Klimt, Anne Purposes Depending on the particular attack, charge attacks have many purposes. * Inflicting damage. A very effective way of inflicting huge combos involves successfully charging into the opponent while he is still on his feet. * Knockdown. Some charges, like Pike's, have low damage values. So they are most useful for bringing the enemy down so that you can increase the combo value while he is down. Strong pods like the Buster Pod excel at this. * Mobility. Select charges can cover a large distance in a short amount of time to provide advantages such as the element of surprise, setting up static attacking combinations, or even simply going airborne. * Countering an enemy charge. Certain charges can be activated when the enemy activates theirs at just the right time to avoid getting hit by their charge and hitting them with their charge. This technique deters charge spam. * Neutralizing an enemy charge. If you are unable to counter the charge or do not wish to, you may activate your charge just as the opponent activates theirs to allow both robos to escape the clash unharmed. * Preventing unfair attacks. If your enemy enters rebirth, they have a chance to hit you while they are invincible. If they decide to attack at this time, you may charge to nullify their attack. * Normal defense. There are many times when you cannot dodge an attack. If you press the Charge button, you will be invulnerable for a short period of time. Use this to your advantage as it can save you in many situations. When a gun round contacts a charging robo, the round will vanish. This works well on some robos and not on others. See also * Wall charge Category:Robo Abilities Category:Techniques